


what a memorable weekend !

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, jeongin and changbin are only mentionned, minho and jisung are dumb, please save seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: The one where nine friends go camping together and two of them (spoil it's Jisung and Minho) come back from this little weekend as a couple. It all started upon a misunderstanding...





	what a memorable weekend !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !
> 
> I finally have time to write again, this makes me so happy !
> 
> I hope you'll like my work !
> 
> Enjoy !!

« hhh »

« HHH »

« HHHHHH HHHH »

« What is it this time Jisung ? »

« I'm tired ! When are we getting there ? »

« I don't know when we find a pleasant clearing surely » answered Woojin.

« But hyung ! We have been looking for hours now !! »

« well to be exact it had been only 1 hour » interfered Hyunjin

« oh shut up ! It felt like years already you can't say otherwise ! » whined Jisung

« Stop complaining and think about how the landscapes are beautiful here ! It will help make the time passes by faster » intervened Chan.

\---

« Finally ! » said Jisung relieved. Everyone laughed, already used to their friend's antics.

« You walked only 1 hour and 30 minutes Jisung » said Felix, still laughing. « Well, it was 1 hour and a half too much ! »

« Why are you always so dramatic ? » asked Seungmin while rolling his eyes but there was no harm in his words.

« I'm certainly not ! » Seungmin scowled at the slightly older boy « yeah totally not »

« Stop attacking Jisung y'all ! » warned – only for fun – Minho who engulfed the younger into a back hug while the latter was sticking out his tongue at Seungmin. Said boy responded « Tell me again why you two are not together yet ? »

« what ? » « we are only best friends ! » answered in unison Minho and Jisung.

Their little bickering was interrupted by Chan calling them to fucking help to set up the tents. Everyone complied immediately.

« So everyone is gonna set up the tent he is sleeping in in order to do the job faster » Chan told them when they joined him and Woojin.

« How many tents do we have ? »

« Three, so obviously it's gonna be 3 persons by tent... »

« I don't sleep with Jisung ! » interjected Hyunjin « he is gonna move all night I can't stand this ! »

« okay okay... well any other revendication why we are at it ? » The others shook their heads « then what about : hyunjin, felix, jeongin / seungmin, minho, jisung / changbin, woojin and I ? »

« sounds good » replied Woojin.

Since no one screamed in contest, Chan nodded in affirmation that they were going to sleep like this and then give every group a tent.

\---

When the night had fallen, the nine boys had gathered around a campfire, grilling some marshmallows and telling each other small stories about anything and everything. Now, everyone was going to sleep.

Well, everyone except Jisung and Minho apparently since the younger had other plans « Minho come with me ! »

« What now ? »

« Come ! I'm sure I saw a lack nearby earlier ! »

« Why can't we go tomorrow ? I just wanna go to bed Jisung » Jisung grabbed the older's hand and pulled on it « Please hyung ! It's gonna be so much more beautiful by night ! »

Minho sighed but admitted defeat and let himself being pulled by his best friend.

Minho was looking at his feet and if it wasn't for the fact that he had to watch where he was going in the forest he would have fallen asleep while walking since he was tired as hell. Really Minho should learn to say no to Jisung... « Look deer ! »

« Yes baby ? » When Minho realized what he had just said he could only stay silent. He looked at Jisung who seemed as much surprised as him and soon an awkward silence grew between the two best friends.

Yes, so maybe Minho had had a crush on his best friend since a while but until now he had hid it well. He couldn't believe that because of his dumb and tired mind now everything between the two will be ruined. That's exactly why Minho didn't want to confess ! He knew that Jisung was never going to see him like this... In the younger's eyes he was only the caring hyung who beared everything the younger could come with. Jisung knew that Minho would always be his backup, he knew that he could count on Minho. But he didn't know that Minho let him pass with everything because he had more than a soft spot for the younger... Minho didn't want their friendship to change ! But would it still be possible now ? The younger will have questions and Minho was bad at lying especially to Jisung who could read him like an opened-book.

Minho's train of thoughts was interrupted by Jisung light chuckles « No hyung I meant « deer » as in look over there, there is a deer drinking from the lack »

« oh yes of course » If Jisung saw how much Minho was embarrassed he didn't say anything and Minho was grateful for it.

After looking at the famous deer for some time, Minho and Jisung walked back to their tent, being careful to not wake up one of their friend. They entered the tent they were sharing with Seungmin in the most silent way they could and lied down beside each other.

None of them had talked since the accident, and when Minho thought it was in order to not disturb the deer or to not wake up their friends, now he couldn't help but to think too much 'what if it's because he had been weirded out by my comment ? '_I'm sure that's it, tomorrow he is gonna be more distant with me and then even more distant until he won't talk to me anymore because he doesn't know how to turn me down nicely...'_ Even if Minho was so tired only one hour ago now he couldn't sleep, his mind going 100 miles per minute.

By his side, Jisung couldn't sleep either, indeed thinking about what Minho had said earlier. Sure he was shocked, but after processing the whole thing, Jisung had came to the conclusion that Minho was exhausted and that the little name had slipped without any meaning behind it, the older could never like him back. After all why would he ? Jisung was like a little brother to Minho, nothing more. Jisung was getting annoyed by all of his thoughts so he decided to just ask Minho about it : his thoughts will be confirmed and everything will go back to normal between the two boys.

« Hyung ? » whispered Jisung.

« Hmm ? »

« I can't sleep »

« What's wrong ?» Minho turned around so he was facing Jisung. « What was that earlier ? » Minho's eyes widened in horror 'shit here goes that talk', he chuckled bitterly to hide his embarassment « What do you mean ? »

« When you called me baby hyung ! »

« I did that ? »

« Hyung stop ! You know you did ! » Jisung was growing annoyed by Minho's behaviour « I know there was no meaning into it, I just want to hear you confirm it ! » whispered-yelled Jisung.

« What do you mean by this ? »

« What's so hard to understand in what I said Minho ! Just say you don't like me so I don't have false hopes and I can sleep ! » Jisung didn't immediately realized what he had said, too angry to care. « Wait what did you say ? »

« I said tell me you don't like me ! »

« No after this ! »Minho was almost cheerful and Jisung didn't get why, he had almost confess to his best friend, Minho should be weirded out... « I told you it was because I don't want to have false hopes ? »

« Exactly ! So it means that you secretly want me to like you ! »

« Could you, for once, not make fun of me, especially now please... Maybe I like you... But I know that you will never... that's why I never said anything I'm sorry if it makes you feel bad... But please don't end our friendship upon this, I swear I'll learn to not like you anymore hyung » Jisung had closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see Minho's reaction to his bad confession. Suddenly he felt a hand cupping his cheek, he opened his eyes to see Minho already looking at him fondly, a soft smile plastered on his face « Jisung we are so dumb » Jisung frowned « What ? Why ? »

« Because I like you too dummy but I never said anything because I thought that you could never like me back ! » When realisation hit Jisung, he giggled « For real hyung ? »

« Of course ! I wouldn't joke about this Jisung » And indeed Minho looked very serious, so Jisung believed him.

They were still lying face to face looking at each other as if it was the first time they saw each other. And somehow it was : for the first time each one saw the love in the eyes of the other. Minho finally initiated their first kiss and for the two boys it was perfect. So much love was being shared between the two, but also so many feelings coming from all these years of none-said. The kiss was full of burning passion but also so soft reflecting the care they had for one another. Soon enough they were fast asleep in each other arms, small smiles still on their faces.

\---

The next morning, Jisung woke up first. A smile immediately drew on his face when he remembered last night events. He ran his fingers on Minho's cheek. The older stirred awake and leaned in the touch. « Hi » whispered softly Jisung. « Hey » answered softly Minho. « I still can't believe we are now boyfriends » chuckled the younger. « Well, you'll have to believe it quick because I wanna be able to do that every single time I want » Minho leaned to kiss Jisung who reacted immediately.

« Fucking finally but please never kiss in front of me again » said Seungmin in a grumpy voice from just waking up. Minho and Jisung separated while laughing. They looked at the youngest of the three and immediately kissed again. Seungmin's face contorted into a grimace and he got out of the tent in a hurry, letting the new couple have its moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !!  
Please give feedbacks !
> 
> PS: I had the idea without knowing about the meme (yes I'm a grandma what about it) and when I asked my friends if the idea of misunderstanding "deer" as "dear" was believable they told me "huh yeah cha there is a whole meme about it : one says look deer and the other answers yes honey" and I was like : shit I thought I had done something here… Anyways it made me laugh and I thought I could share this little anecdote with y'all ! 
> 
> Maybe we will see each other soon since I have plenty ideas !
> 
> You can also check my twitter aus account : @skz9aus
> 
> I wish you the best ! See you later hopefully !


End file.
